Problem: Compute $\sqrt[4]{12960000}.$
Explanation: Since $6^4=6\cdot6\cdot6\cdot6=36\cdot6\cdot6=216\cdot6=1296$, and $10^4=10000$, we have $60^4=6^4\cdot10^4=12960000$ and $$\sqrt[4]{12960000}=\boxed{60}.$$